


Waking DG

by m7storyteller



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-17
Updated: 2008-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain wakes up one morning deciding to repay DG for waking him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking DG

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Probably if you hadn't seen the Sci-Fi (before Syfy) mini-series Tin Man.  
> Disclaimer:All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

As he laid beside her, watching her sleep, he thought back to the morning that DG had decided to wake him up by using her mouth on him.  And as he watched her, he couldn't help the little idea that was niggling at him in the back of his mind.  After a few moments of resisting the idea, he finally gave in, and pushed the sheets away from her body, revealing her to his gaze.  Without feeling a need to rush, he moved his eyes from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, before he reached out and cupped one of her breasts in his hands, getting a small sigh in response.

Using his thumb, he teased the nipple, and watched as it responded to his touch, before he removed his hand, to repeat the manipulation on her other breast, while lowering his head.  Gently, he opened his mouth over the breast he had just let go, and flicked his tongue out across the hard little nub, smiling when he heard the little moan that came from DG.  Taking her into his mouth, he applied light pressure to her with his teeth, until he released it, to do the same to the twin.

Releasing his hold on her breasts, he kissed a path down her stomach, stopping at her belly button to kiss around it, dipping his tongue in, before continuing on his journey downward.  Stopping at her thighs, Cain took a second to look up at DG, to find her still asleep, only this time her cheeks were pink, and her mouth was slightly opened.  With gentle hands, Cain parted her legs, so that he could settle in between them, and he parted her with his thumbs, revealing her to him.

Slowly, he used the tip of one finger to lightly rub at her clit, smiling when he felt the little nub swell underneath his fingertip.  Drawing his finger downward from where he was touching her, he watched her for any reaction as his finger circled the damp opening of her body.  Not getting one, Cain started to push his finger into her, stroking it inside her, not taking his eyes off of her face.  Feeling the dampness that was coming from inside of DG, Cain pulled his finger out of her, and brought her legs up over his shoulders as he dipped his head down.

After staring at her for a moment, knowing that once he started what he was going to do, he wouldn't be able to stop, he blew on her lightly, and felt the goose bumps that appeared on her skin.  Taking this as a sign of approval, he opened his mouth over her, and licked her from her clit down to her opening, stopping when he reached his intended destination.  Using the tip of his tongue, he repeated the action of circling her opening, before dipping it inside for a small taste of what was to come.

Having his taste of her, he looked up at her once more, and with a deep sigh, he slipped his tongue inside, and began to lick her, stopping every few licks to kiss her clit.  With each thrust of his tongue into her, he could taste more of DG, and he felt his lower extremities reaction to having her like this.  He was so caught up in licking DG, that he didn't realized that she was watching him, her eyes glued to the top of his head, and it was the press of her thighs against his head, that had him stopping what he was doing, and looking up at her, to find her staring at him with dark blue eyes.

Not taking his eyes off of hers, he moved up her body, until his eyes were even with hers, and she could feel the push of his cock against her, asking for entry.  DG moved her hips, pressing against him, taking him inside of her where she wanted him most.

Cain began to move in and out of her, as he slowly kissed her, and DG gasped when she got a taste of herself on his tongue.  She came on a moan, tightening around his hard length, causing him to erupt inside of her in response.  He was still inside of her when he heard her sigh, and lifted his head up from the crook of her neck to look at her, "What?"

"Oh, it's just that if this is how you're going to wake me, then I want you to wake me every morning.", she said, and he nodded his head, "I can deal with that.", he answered, lowering his mouth to hers as he began to move again, intent on doing more than just waking DG.

_ **Finis** _

[@ Livejournal](http://m7storyteller.livejournal.com/52829.html) | [@ Dreamwidth](http://m7storyteller.dreamwidth.org/15530.html)


End file.
